Clown Princess Of Gotham City
by SummerLove02
Summary: What happens when The Joker and Harley Quinn have a girl and she's thrown into their madness of a life. And then when she meets Robin (Damian Wayne). And not to mention starting school in secret. How is Jessly going to survive this monstrosity of a family? (Damian is 15 and Jessly is also btw)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Clown Princess

That stupid Batman. How could he do this to her family? Rip them apart and not give a damn! All she wanted was a fair family who loved her and was _there_. And the stupid B-Man wrecked her plans.

Jessly stood in front of her mirror, playing with her pig-tails. She let out a frustrated cry and marched down to her mothers room.

"Mom! My stupid hair won't go up!" She whined, banging her fist against the door until her mother opened.

Her mother was the Clown Queen of Gotham City. She was already decked out in her black and red jumpsuit, hair up and jester hat on.

She bent down and helped her daughter with her hair. "Now go and hurry, get your suit on before your father goes crazy." She whispered, pushing her daughter to the hall ways.

Jessly slumped into her room and took out her brightly coloured suit. The first time she had gotten this suit a week ago she had struggled with the purple and green stripes tights but now it was a simple and joking around town.

She pulled on the black jumpsuit that had the legs cut out of them to make shorts. She pulled on thepurple leather jacket before placing in the King, Queen and Joker cards from her playing deckin her breast pocket. She pulled up the blackand  
white laced knee high high-tops before tying in the green ribbon around her pig-tails. She pulled the silver chains out of a drawer and clasped them around her waist, putting her gun in its holster.

She walked to her mirror and smiled before pulling out the costume make-up. Applying the white coat like her mother, and then the black lip stick and then grabbing her green and purple domino was rather impressed with her costume and started

to feel excited about

going out to cause havick.

"Jessly! Hurry up or I'll send the hienas!" Her fatherthreatened. She jump, quickly grabbing her maker and running from her room and into the main room where her parents were waiting for her.

"Let's get going pops!" She exclaimed, swinging herself into the car they had stolen the past week.

"Oh my Jokes! Aren't you just one bundle of fun!" Her father and mother laughed and she smiled widely.

"Than let's go! We wanna get therebefore the B-Man gets in our way!" Jessly yelled as her parents entered the car and drive off. All you could hear was their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Batsy and Bird Boy

The alarms went off and their heads snapped upwards. "We've got company!" Dad yelled. Shelooked up from shoving stacks of money into a bag and spotted police cars speeding down the street.

"And on my first night!" She yelled. They collected whatever they could and started running away, to their car.

Jessly looked out the back window to find the Bat-mobile behind them. "Step on it! The Bats on a roll!" She yelled.

The car excelerated but so did the bat. Suddenly she was flung throughthe back window and onto the pavement. She looked back and found that the car was crashed into a wall. She saw her mother and father running on top and the building and hit herhands  
/against the gravel road.

"Take care of her, I've got Joker." She looked up and found Batman and Robin standing only a few feet from her.

She slumped into the ground and rolled into her back and started to laugh crazily.

Batman swung away, leaving Robin to deal with this crazy _girl._

* * *

Damian looked down at the laughing girl and rolled his eyes.

"I fell for it! The big boss man left me! I wonder if mom was left like this?" She laughed. He bent down, ready to tie her up and walk away.

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "Nuh uh, Bird Boy. I've got stuff to do." She pushedher arms back and flipped forwards, surprising the boy.

He rolled his eyes again and flew a Batarang at her. It skimmed her arm, ripping the leather. "Hey! This is pure leather! Oh, you're going topay Bird Boy!" She turned and flung a playing card at him.

He ducked, dodging it as it exploded. Card bombs? How'd that happen? "Stop moving!" She yelled, dodging another Batarang and flipping.

"I swear." He mumbled as she jumped out of the way and started running. He ran after her, following her up a ladder and onto the top of a building.

"Who knew you could be such a stalker!" She said, cartwheeling to the left. A wire wrapped around her feet, causing her to fall mid cartwheel. Damian pulled the rope, ready to tie her up and join the real fight along side his father- like he used to beforethis _girl_ appeared  
/from no where.

"I don't have time for this-"

"Jokes, Bird Boy. The names Jokes." She interrupted. He rolled his eyes.

"I have not one to be dealing with some rip-off of the Joker and Harley Quinn, so quit struggling so I can take you in and join the real fight."

"Hey! I'm no rip-off! I'm the real deal here! And for your information-" she pulled out her gun and blew off the wire before flipping back and pointingit at him. "I'm fifty-fifty." She pulled the trigger.

Damian flipped away, landing in a crouch. Batman suddenly landing besidehim. "Joker got away. Harley's tied up and off toArkamn," he looked side ways at Jessly.

"Having trouble?" The grown man asked. Damian shook his head.

"She does not prove a problem, but she looks more than she seems." Batman nodded, and started throwing punches left and right.

"Watch it B-Man! My face is the best part!" She kicked his knees out from behind before using Robins Shouldersand flipping over him.

She walked to the edge of the building, looking back at them. Batman was climbing off the ground, ready to tie her up with a wire extracting Batarang.

She looked over at Robin, looking the boy up and down. And then, she winked and jumped off the edge. They ran to the edge of the building and watch her land gracefully in the ground and enter a car and speed off.

Robin looked away, frustrated. Why? Because his cheeks had flamed up because of a _girl._ And one of Jokersaccomplicesat that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Running into Your Secrety Identity

Her father was out again, doing whatever it was that he did and didn't need his family's help with.

Jessly pulled her hair down from its pig-tails and wiped off any leftover make-up from the night before. She straightened out her uniform skirt and top, pulling her hair down, deciding whether or not it should be up or down.

Up it was. She pulled it back at the nape of her neck and tied it, nodding in approval in the mirror. It was her first ever day of school, and she had enrolled herself in Gotham Academy.

Jessly grabbed her bag and opened her window before jumping out and climbing down the fire escape. She started running to school, not wantingto be late on her first day.

* * *

Damian sat in the plastic chair and looked over at his 'friend'. He was talking about some new movie coming out, but Damian was not interested. All he wanted in life was his fathers approval, good grades and to finish his favourite book serieswithout  
fallingasleep.

Suddenly the door opened and their teacher strolled in. The class quieted and sat in their seats.

Mr. Wilson straightened his tie before speaking. "Class, we have a new student. Ms. Quinn?"

A girl walked into class, head down. Her blonde hair was tied back, showing offher features. When she looked up Damian was surprised that this girl was not out going, being a little shy instead.

Her blue eyes looked up as she stopped to face the class. They roamed the room. And then they stopped at Damian. He became flustered, cheek darkening and eyes widening in a way that made him look like an anime character.

His friend leaned forward from the table behind him and whispered, "Duuude. She's hot, and she's _looking right_ _ **you.**_ "

"I see that." Damian shot back, looking back at the girl.

She shifted her feet, looking uncomfortable. Mr. Wilson pointed to the seat next to Damian. She nodded, walking there and setting down her bag before sitting.

They didn't talk through class, or get to know each other. They were both secret, and they both liked that. But at the end of class when everyone was filing out, she staid behind and looked at him.

"I'm Jessly. Jessly Quinn." She said, shaking his hand.

"Damian. Damian Wayne."


	4. Chapter 4

WChapter 4; Getting to Know the Enemy

By lunch Jessly had pushed away everyone who wanted to befriend her. Truthfully, she didn't know how to be friendly or nice, and that's why her and Damian got along.

They didn't speak much, but when they did it was about thingsfifteen year oldswouldn't normally talk about.

Jessly sat down outside, looking at Damian who was reading a book, brow creased in concentration.

"Damian." She said, getting his attention amidietly.

"You should eat sow thing or you'll faint. Don't want to distrupt Daddy Wayne during a meeting, do you?" She joked, but she knew how right she was.

She could tell Damian and his father were the same in almost every way. She could tell they were both stubborn, and inclosed. Damian had told her his father was in a lot of meetings or always out, but he also told her that there was those days he would  
/stay home at night and play a movie, and get their butler to make popcorn.

Her heart had warmed. She wished that her family could be like that. It was just a dream, because she was the Clown Princess, and she didn't get any second glances or proud pats on the back or movie nights.

Damian grumbled but opened his lunch and started to eat, looking at the bare table in from of his new 'friend'.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked. She looked away.

"Unlike you- with a butler to make your meals- I don't have food in my house." She said, recalling that her mother was gone until dad got herback and she went shopping for food.

Damian stopped eating and looked through his lunch bag. He pulled out threehandfuls of snacks and food before setting it down on the table. "Then it's a good thing Pennyworth packs lots."

* * *

Her dad still wasn't home by the time she arrived at the end of the day. She switched on the TV and watched the news. Her dad was the top story.

"The Joker and Batman on the fight again." Was the headline.

She heard growling and looked at the hienas. Right, they had to eat. She went to the meat fridge- meat just for the animals- and pick up two steaks before throwing them at the pets.

She wanted to leave, join he fight or run into Damian again. Dosomething, because she was _bored._ And she was glad that Damian let her eat his food, because she was damn right hungry again.

* * *

The next day at lunch they talked more. Damian had noticed she didn't have a lunch again and had went through his bag and pulled out a paper bag full of food for her.

"I asked Pennyworth to make extra, just in case." He explained, closing his book and focusing his attention to her.

She nodded and started to eat.

"Damian! Hey Damian! Guess what Ifound out!" Aboy with brown hair had run up to their table. Jessly looked at Damian who had a look of annoyance onhis face.

"What do you want Travis?" Damian asked.

Travis looked between the two and held his hands up. "Wow sorry dude. Didn't know you and the new chick were hanging out. Chill man." Her eyes hardened when he called her that.

Her head snapped up and she stood, slamming her hands in the table. "What did you just call me?" She demanded.

"I-uh, I-" he gulped and looked to Damian for help, but he was just sitting, eating and looking at his book like this was normal.

"Nothing." He finally managed.

"That's what I thought." She sat again and continued eating her sandwich. Travis shook his head.

"Any ways, Adriane just dumped her boy-friend. And word onthe street is that she's interested in a little someone I know." Damian looked up, unimpressed.

"I do not care, Travis. This was just a waste of time. Adriane can date whoever she wants, I still don't care."

"I think you should dude. She's going after you! Man, I envy you hard." Damian's head shot up. Jessly tried not to laugh as he spat words at Travis, making him run scared.

Damian sighed. "I'm guessing you dorm like this 'Adriane'." Jessly noted, chewing slowly. He nodded.

"Hate her more than anything ever." She nodded.

She realized that there was so much she didn't know about this boy and remembered a game she had heard of; twenty questions.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked. He looked back up from his book, closing it slowly.

"What kinda game?"

She smirks wickedly. "Twenty question."

* * *

After going over how to play and the rules they started.

"What's your dad?" She asked.

"A billionaire who runs Wayne Corps. and Tecs." She nodded, realizing now that she had to answer the question.

"Mines... Not around a lot. And- well he's not the best, but he's a dad I guess, and that'sbetter than nothing, right?" Damian nodded.

"Siblings?" He asked.

She looked away, remembering the events that occurred just last week. "I had a little brother once." She whispered, remembering every detail about the day.

"What happened to him?"

"He died." She said bluntly, looking up at him. She shrugged. "Only last week, just a few months old. Whatever though I guess. Things happen. Sicknesses exist." She plaid it off, a little bit of psychotic coming out.

He nodded. "I have three brothers. All adopted. My second oldest almost died once, but he lived. Like you, said; sicknesses exist." They were both lying through their teeth, telling half truths.

She nodded. The game went on and they found out plenty about each other. It was when lunch was over that he looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to eat at my place tonight? Pennyworth makes plenty for everyone." She nodded, absent mindely before walking to class.

"Meet me by the front doors!" He called back. She nodded and continued on. She was eating at the Wagne Manor tonight. A place she thought she'd never go to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner with the Waynes'

Like She was told, she met Damian outside of the front doors at the end of the day. He came running up, barley panting.

"Sorry, Travis kept talking."

"You twoare polar opposites, how the hell are you friends?" She asked, tappingher feet on the ground.

"I don't even know. He just wedged himself in one day and that was it." She nodded.

"Has he been to your place before?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Your the first person."

A car pulled up, and a butler got out, greeting Damian. "Master Damian." He was British. Way to make a girl feel even worse about herself.

"Alfred." Damian nodded, handing him his bag and taking Jesslys, giving it to the butler. "We have a guest tonight."

Alfred's eyes widened at the sight of Jessly. And then he smiled. "I see, Master Damian. Who might this be?" He asked.

"Jessly Quinn. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled at Alfred, shaking his hand and entering the car behind Damian.

The ride was silent, but she caught Alfred giving her glances through the mirror. Gates opened, and then they were in front of the Manor.

Alfred opened her door and she stepped out, completely awed. She could have this house, withall the money they had, but her dad goes and blows it, not even buying food.

Don't get her wrong. Sheloved her family and their crazy ways and all the fun they had during the nights when they would steal and what not.

Damian stood beside her. "Let's not dabble, follow me. Pennyworth, tell father that we have company. I'm sure he will quite surprised."

Damian lead her into the house, but stopped in the front hall and rubbedhis brow. She realized he did that a lot, and wondered what a fifteen year old boy could be so distraught about.

"Grayson, stophiding and just come out here." He said, and a moment later an older boy came out behind a corner.

"It's not just me! Jason and Tim are here too." Two other boys came out. She realized they must be his brothers- adopted brothers. But you could hardly tell they were adopted; they all had black hair- exceptJason who had a white streak- and each  
had blue or green eyes.

"Now who's this? You've never brought a girl home before..."

Jessly smiled and introduced herself again. "Jessly Quinn. I go to school with Damian."

The oldest, smiled back. "I'm Dick, that's Jason, and that ones Tim." He pointed to eachbrother.

She said a quick hello before turning to ask Damian something. But she was interrupted by a man on the phone, looking stressed by the phone call.

 _Mr. Wayne._ She thought. The resemblance was uncanny, and the only different thing was the eye colour.

Mr. Wayne stopped talking once he spotted his family and the girl, said a harsh goodbye to whoever it was and shut off the phone.

Jessly shifted her footing again, studying the man. Bruce studied the girl before him. "Bruce Wayne." She shook his hand.

"Jessly Quinn."

The brothers and Alfred exchanged glances as Jessly and Beuce continued to study each other, trying to find what was so fimiliar about each other.

"I go to school with Damian, Mr. Wayne." She said, taking herhand back to her side.

He looked at his youngest son. "I wasn't aware you had other friends than Travis."

Damian shrugged half-heartedly. "Travis and I are barely friends, father. And it shouldn't be a surprise that I have other friends, I am an excellent child." She snorted, everyone's attention diverted to her again.

"Such and excellent child because you are capable of making a friend. Might I remind you, Damian, that I introduced myself first." Somewhere Jason was holding in his laughter, and Tim looked amused. Dick was already teasing his youngest brother.  
Even Bruce looks amused.

"Well Jessly, I hope you will bejoining us for dinner. I would love to get to know my sonsfriend."

"I wouldn't think about it any other way."

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly. They joked around and had a good laugh.

When dinner was overand they went to retire to the family room, Jessly had to stretch.

She sat onthe ground, ignoring everyone's look ofcuriosity, and puther hands behind her head before pushing up into a bridge.

Her spine popped and she let out a relived sigh. She pushed her legs back behind her until they were onthe floor and she could stand again.

"What?" She asked, twisting her torso a little.

"Dickie, can't you do something like that?" Jason asked. Dick nodded and did the same thing but with a back flip, landing onhis feet look a gracefully bird.

Jessly quirked a brow up and smirked. "It's on Grayson."

* * *

Damian watched as his oldest brother and friend do different tricks and flips in Dicks training studio.

It had became a flip-off of sorts, and it was amazing to watch both acrobats do different tricks.

Dick pulled out a triple back flip, cartwheel, spin flip and summer-salt and landed in a pose that was to _Dick_ for his owngood. Damian was sure Jessly was done.

Jessly cracked her toes and ankles before walking to back ofthe mat ground. She shook out her hands and breathsin. From dinner to now she had certainly changed; her hair was up in a pony-tail, her skirt was taken off to show her dance shorts  
on and her wool overlay polo top was the only thing on, the white button up gone.

She started a run, flipping in her hands, going from a flip right into a cartwheel and summer-salting twice before pushing herself back into a spinning flip. Shelanded the flip but kept going, running up the wall and back flipping, landed gracefully  
onher feet.

Damian couldn't believe his eyes; someone had out acrobatted _Dick Grayson._ Everyone started to clap, impressed by her.

She walked over, Dick in tow, panting and hands on her hips as she smiled, congratulatingDick.

Suddenly her phone beeped. She picked it up, pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes widened and she looked over at everyone.

"I have to go. Thank you for dinner, Mr. Wayne, Alfred. It was nice meeting everyone! See you at school Damian!" She yelled, running from the room.

Damian had stood, looking rather confused. "What was that about?" Tim asked, filling the silence. Damian shook his head.

"I don't know." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Bird Boy

By the time she got home and changed quickly into her suit, her father was walking through the doors whistling. "Oh Jessly!" He shouted.

Jessly emerged from her room, smiling widely. "Yes dad?" She asked, quickly feeding the hienas.

"I have a fun night planned!" He shouted. Her smile widened and she spun to look at her father.

"We're breaking into Arkamn?!" She shouted. Her father nodded and burstinto a fit of laughter. She joined in.

She grabbed her mallet from her room before running and flipping ink the car like usual. "Let's go get mom!" She whooped as they drove off.

* * *

Damian sat purchedatop a landing of a building on his night patrol, still thinking about how Jessly had ran out on their fun night. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been hiding his smiled all night.

"Robin, there's a break in at Arkamn, meet me there ASAP."

Damian offed once and flew down, using a wire of course. His bike was below, and he landed perfectly on the ground.

The ride was short for him. By the time he pulled up beside the Batmombile and got off, walking to stand beside his father.

"The Joker?"

"And Jokes. They're breaking out Harley."

"Got it."

* * *

Jessly stood outside snaking her gum loudly, watching the guards she had knocked out and tied up waking up. They started to struggle.

"Ah, don't even think about it! One move and I'll have your head blown off." She snapped, shutting up their struggles.

"Much better." She banged on the metal door. "Hey! Almost done?"

"Don't push me Jokes!" Her father yelled,causing her to cringe. She smacked her gum again and swung her mallet around a little. It was a light weight thing that her mom had given her but it caused a lot of damage.

Suddenly the door across the hall burst open and green fog seeped in. Se knew what this was and took out a cloth from her pocket and held it to her face, knocking three times in the door behind; saying _we got trouble._

 __

When the fog cleared she coughed twice before looking up and seeing the Dark Knighthimself. There was a lash of thunder and lightening outside and she had to stop herself from jumping, playing it off with a crazy smile she got from her mother.

"B-Man! Long time no see, huh? What brings you to Arkamn?"

"Cut the act Jokes. We know the Jokers in there." She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Puh-lease. Why can't a bad guy visit for no reason? I just wanted to say hi to some friends!" She pinched a guards cheek.

"Oh Basty!" Jessly looked up to find her mother and father bursting through a wall. Small fire sparks flew around and one landed in her cheek. She hissed.

"Mom!" She yelled, flinging herself at her family. They all laughed crazily.

"Mom? Does that mean.."

"Yes, Robin. The Joker has a daughter."

* * *

Damian watched the pyschopath family reunite. Somehow it was a nice to see, but it was also wrong. They were crazy, and deserved to be in an Asylum.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we have somewhere to be." Robin said, pulling the loving family apart.

Then all hell brokeloose.

Batman, Joker and Harley ended up outside in the rain fighting, and Robin wa stuck fighting the girl once more.

He threw a punch, and it hit her stomach. She hissed before jumping, dodging a leg and sending a kick to his head.

Damian stumbled, but composed himself. It continued like this; she would flip, dodge his attacks and the occasional Batarang.

There was a flash and boom of thunder, sending her flying threw the air and landing gracefully in her feet in a stance that was... Fimiliar. He had seen it before, but where?

* * *

Batman sent a Batarang at Harley, sending her flying and skidding to a hault on the ragged ground.

Jessly gasped, looking over at her mother. Robin sent a kick to her stomach, making her fall on her back. "Hey!"

Her eyes flew back to her mother who was still on the ground. "Mom!" She yelled, running over to her.

Her eyes connected with Batman, flying quickly to her laughing father tied up in the ground. "You are so gonna pay for messing with _my_ family!"

They fought. It was Jessly against Batman and Robin and she was determined to win. She flew her cards at them, blocked their attacks and flipped away. She swung her mallet, breaking Robins arm. He let out a hiss before continue ding his fighting.

She _**would**_ win.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce had dropped Damian off at school the next morning so he could talk to his teachers. The class whispered more than usual about the rich boy, watching his father talk harshly to his teacher.

Damian sat, waiting for him to leave and for Jesslyto show up. But she didn't. Bruce walked up to his son and looked at the empty seat next to him.

"Jesslys seat?" Damian nodded. "Where is she?"

Damian shrugged. "She might be late, who knows." His father said goodbye and told him that Dick would be picking him up to watch him for the next day, and Tim would be there too.

Damian only nodded and looked down at his cast. Small names from his brothers, Alfred and his father were written in it, but there was a big space just for Jessly, because no matter how much he didn't want to admit it- Jessly had made his way into his  
cold heart and warmed itto the touch.

* * *

Dick looked behind Damian, searching for Jessly. "Where's-"

"Didn't show up today." His voice was cold. _She didn't show up. She left, she's done with me._ His tone said. Dick frowned.

Tim was in the car, typing something into his screen. "Hey Damian. How's Jess-"

"Enough already! She's gone! She didn't show up! She's done!"

* * *

Dinner at the Wayne Manor was uncomfortable that night. No one date spoke, except Jason who was asking for seconds and to pass the salt more than once.

Dick looked at Damian, worried. Dick was always a the very bugger brother that was closest to a father for Damian. So he was worried about him; Jessly had made him smile and blush on more than one occasion and now he was scared she left.

Tim stood up, still watching his screen tat was attacked to a wrist band. He looked at Jason and Dick before motioning for them to follow them.

Damian watched his brothers leave. He picked at his plate, still upset.

* * *

"Tim! What are you-!" Tim shushed him and motioned to the security cameras. Standing outside in the freezing rain was a girl, who looked like...

She looked like she was deciding on knocking it not. How had she gotten iver the gates? How long and she been there. Finally, they watched her hand meet the door twice. She looked up to where the camera was and mouthed 'please'

* * *

The door opened to show the three brothers. She shivered. She was soaking wet and she knew she had a cold by now.

She couldn't go to school today; the fight with Batman had taken a toll on her body. All the bruises and sprains she had was ridiculous, and she made it worse with the flips and tricks, and then what happened when she got home.. The hienas were o close  
to getting a big, human shaped meal.

"Where's Damian?" She met each brothers eye.

"I don't think he wants to see you." Jason snapped, ready to close the door shut.

"I know, but please let me in. I have to see him. I _have_ to apologize and tell him why I wasn't at school."

Dick looked over her, assessing the damage done to her. "What happened to you Jessly?"

Her eyes trailed to the ground. "I think it's better if I explain it to everyone."

* * *

Jessly watched as Damian's brothers dragged him in and sat him on a chair. He glared at her, making her cringe away.

"Look Damian- I'm sorry I wasn't at school. I just-"

"Why are you here Jessly?"

There were moments of silence where she just rolled her sleeves up and whipped away the make-uo covering her bruises and tying her hair back.

"Dad wasn't so happy with me."

Damian watched inhorror as he assessed the damage done to her. _This_ is why she wasn't at school.

"Jessly... What the hell! Your own father shouldn't have done this to you!"

 _But it wasn't just dad. It was the Bat too._ She wanted to say, but if she did they could take her to Arkamn because she'd have to tell them who she really was. And that wasn't happening.

"It doesn't matter. He was mad. I can't change that. Just don't be mad at me anymore, okay? I hate when people are mad." Damian nodded.

The brothers left, allowing them to be alone. Damian looked over to a table and saw a marker.

He grabbed it, confusing Jessly until she saw the cast on his arm. She signed it, big bold letters in her name with a smiley face at the end.

They talked, just stupid stuff like always. It was good for them to catch up, even if it was only a day. When Alfred for homewith Bruce, he cleaned up Jessly.

She cringed and whimpered from the pain in her ankles or wrist and from the bruiseslittering her body.

That night when she got home she locked herself in her room, vowing that her father was a crazy man, but she was to. And there was nothing to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; The Same

It only happened to be a week later that Damianhad his cast removed and was only sporting a brace. She was happy he was safe again, no more injuries that just happen.

That night after school she changed right into her attire. Her parents were waiting, just waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Her mother yelled, Jessly cringed. She didn't need this after her test today.

"Out. Playing. Having fun." She said simply, stupidly. They watched her feed the pets, then sit onthe couch. "Any more onBatsy? Been a while since I've seen him and I want _payback._ This bruises still aren't gone." She laughed.

"Jessly, your father thinks it's best you don't go out anymore. You got in the way." Her mother said. Jessly looked up, standing on the couch.

" _What._ If I recall, I was the one saving your dead butts in the last fight." Her arms were crossed, and a scowl in her face.


End file.
